


Of Course Not

by samtopsdean



Series: Drabbles [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Dean Reads Fanfiction, Denial, Drabble, M/M, Meta, Season/Series 05, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samtopsdean/pseuds/samtopsdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean really has no idea why he does this.</p><p>Ever since Sam jumped into the Pit (but his loneliness really has nothing to do with it), he's started to search the Internet.</p><p>Or, Dean reads fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Course Not

**Author's Note:**

> again, originally written for IFD 2015, but I got lazy and decided to post it later, which led to totally forgetting about it.

Dean really has no idea why he does this.

Ever since Sam jumped into the Pit (but his loneliness really has nothing to do with it), he's started to search the Internet.

He types, "Sam/Dean fanfiction," into the Google search bar.

It was something he first noticed about a year ago, around the time that they'd discovered Chuck's books about them for the first time. Becky had tried to show them (Sam) her fanfiction, and while Sam had shoved it away, Dean had been intrigued (even though it wasn't because of any kind of feelings for Sam, he swears).

A site called "Archive of Our Own," pops up first, and he clicks on it. Most of what he scrolls through has spelling and grammar errors in the description, so he doesn't open those. Finally he finds one. (But he doesn't click on it just because of the mature rating. Of course not.)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading!!


End file.
